1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally Portable incense burner and more particularly to a self-contained incense burner shaped a hairdryer for safely holding, igniting and burning incense.
2. Description of the Related Art
Incense burners are well known and have been in use for many years. Burners of various designs are appropriate for different applications ranging from religious services to a device for killing flying insects and/or dispensing a pleasant aroma.
For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,178 of Campagna relates to a portable incense burner that is particularly well suited for use in religious ceremonies. Early burners placed burning charcoals in a portable receptacle provided with holes in the wall to permit air to pass, to the charcoal to keep it burning and to permit the escape of incensed fumes. Incense is placed over the burning coal to produce the fumes. In order to overcome a problem associated with receptacles becoming very hot on the outer surface, and the inconvenience of refilling at an inconvenient time, Campagna teaches the use of an electrical socket and a thermostat to control the heat applied to the incense.
A more recent patent US2011097242 of Khaled relates to an incense burner and storage device in accordance with the present invention includes a lower housing with a base and a storage compartment for storing incense, charcoal and the like and a plurality of small disposal cigarette lighters. The incense burner and storage device also includes an upper housing and an upwardly extending column having upper and lower portions fixed to the base and extending upwardly therefrom for supporting the upper housing above and at a small distance from the lower housing. The upper housing includes a ceramic support for charcoal and incense, an ashtray for collecting ashes remaining alter the charcoal and incense have been burned. The ashtray is also rotatable about a vertical axis between a loading position and a burning position. The ashtray also includes a perforated screen-like bottom that allows a flame to pass there through. An important feature of the present invention resides in a flame supporting means namely a disposal cigarette lighter for heating and igniting the charcoal that is pivotally mounted within the column and rotatable about a horizontal axis outside of the column for removal sand replacement of the igniter. Another important feature of the present device resides in the adjustment mechanism that is fixed to one side of the upper portion of the column and allows the charcoal and incense support to be raised or lowered with respect to the cigarette lighter
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there is a potential demand and a commercial market for an incense burner and storage device in accordance with the present invention.